His Deception
by xxdiexforxyouxx
Summary: After the war, harsh laws have made life difficult for everyone. A Dark Mark has become an automatic life sentence in Azkaban, and Harry, savior of the wizarding world, has fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and possessor of a Dark Mark. Knowing that Draco doesn't deserve life in prison, Harry has hidden him away in his home. Will Draco find a way to remove the mark?
1. Chapter 1

"I think I've waited long enough. When will you start telling people I'm your girlfriend?" She demanded, hands on hips. Harry sighed, running his hands through his shaggy dark hair, a gesture which did little to tidy it up. He was _so_ tired of this question.

"Ginny, I told you, okay? I need some time. I'm not ready for us to be together yet. You said you understood."

She pouted, pressing her breasts forwards at him and trying to look innocent at the same time. "I just want us to be together, Harry. You _promised._"

He sighed again. "Ginny, I've got to go, okay? I have to feed Pyxis, and then I should get some sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

Ginny shot him a look. "You know, Harry, you could take me home with you. You're not ready to date, sure, but I wouldn't deny you a shag. I'm sure you need one after such a _stressful_ day. What do you say?" Her voice deepened into a purr, one that made him cringe on the inside.

"I'm sorry, Gin. Not today, okay?" He pleaded, hands raised in denial.

She saw his seriousness, frowned at him, and flounced off in frustration. Harry sighed, said his goodbyes, walked from Ron and Hermione's cottage, and disapparated.

* * *

When the world stopped spinning, he was standing on his own doorstep. He sighed, stretched, and placed his hand in the center of the door. With a tremor, the door recognized his magical signature and melted away. He stepped through the newly created opening, which hardened and resealed behind him, and walked into the sun room.

He walked to Pyxis' tank, dropping a live mouse in from the cage next to it. As the snakes jaws unhinged and she swallowed the creature alive, arms wrapped around Harry. A tongue traced his earlobe, and a whisper sounded against his neck. "This is my favorite part- this, right here-where the poor thing is still alive, inescapably trapped, but still hopeful." A warm chuckle sounded, and the voice continued. "This part, yes- doomed, and yet it continues to struggle. Will you struggle, I wonder?"

A grin split Harry's face- the first real smile all day, if he was honest with himself- and he leaned back into the warmth of the body wrapped around him.

"I may struggle, but you know your victory is assured. Besides which, the chase can be quite as fun as the conquest, given the proper dedication." He replied, gasping as lips caressed his neck.

"Did you miss me?" Breath ghosted across his cheek.

"Always," Harry murmured, and he spun in his lovers arms, turning to face him. Grey eyes met his, a knee slid between his thighs, and he leaned closer. "Draco…" He sighed, and their lips finally touched, tongues blending, bodies melting together, souls joined in an absolute embrace.

* * *

After a few moments of impassioned snogging, Harry pulled away. "How was your day, love? Do anything while I was gone?" He queried, still holding his love close to him.

Draco sighed, stepping back. "I spent some time in the lab. I visited the library upstairs. I took a nap in the big, lonely bed. I missed you."

Harry gave him a broken look, then pulled him into his arms. "I'm trying," he whispered, "I promise, I'm trying as hard as I can."

"I know," said the warmth in his arms, muffled from the way his lovers face pressed into his chest. "I just wish things could be different. It's just a stupid mark."

"We'll find a way to get it off," Harry promised, "and then I'll take you out for a nice, public dinner and show _everyone_ we're together."

"And shopping!" Draco added, cheering a bit, "When I can leave this bloody house without fearing for my life, there will be lots and lots of shopping. New robes, new boots…" He trailed off, probably designing a new wardrobe in his head.

Harry grinned. "Or you could just stay here, love. You won't need any clothes…" He leered at his boyfriend suggestively.

Draco took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Come on, then, you great insatiable brute. But if you wake me up at 5 am again for a pre-work quickie… Well, I shall make you do all the work."

Harry laughed, and said teasingly, "So, this would be different how?"

"Bugger off." Draco pushed him away, pretending to be offended. Harry stopped laughing and looked at him earnestly. "I love you."

Draco pouted for a moment, then relented. "I know. I wouldn't stay if you didn't."

"And?"

"And I love you too, you wanker. Now _come on_- let's go to bed!"

Happy, the two tumbled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt barked as Harry entered the office, "New assignment!"

"Yes, sir?" Harry inquired politely, taking the file the Head Auror offered him and opening it up to a history of war crimes and corporate frauds.

"We've had some activity on Macnair's mark." He pointed to the map up on the wall that monitored the remaining Death Eater's dark marks, and through them their locations. "We don't know how he evaded attention so long, but when you pick him up, ask him. He lit up near Knockturn Alley."

"Sir…" Harry began, "Are you _sure_ this is right?" Draco's situation had pushed the point home, but he'd always wondered if the witchhunt was immoral. Tracking people down by their own flesh, forcing them on trial, typically without council? It wasn't helping the wizarding world move on from the war, not really. It was pushing apart the already strained class system, as almost all of the run-away Death Eaters were pureblood.

"What was that, Auror?" Shacklebolt asked, giving him a warning look across the desk. "Are you questioning your orders? This comes directly from Minister Tripley, after all. Are you a traitor now?"

Harry sighed. He knew his old friend was warning him, giving him a chance to take back what he'd said rather than reporting him right away for insubordination the way he ought to. He should be grateful. Taking a deep breath, he responded in a subdued tone, "It was nothing. Sorry, sir."

"Good. There's just Macnair, Malfoy, and a few others out there. The search is almost over." Kingsley said dismissively, looking into the next file on his desk. "The Unspeakables are looking into new ways of finding them. They can't hide forever."

"And what if Malfoy doesn't have the Dark Mark? Sir?" Harry questioned, standing by the open door but not ready to leave the conversation yet, when it was so important to him to get Draco cleared.

"Then he might get off. At least, he might end up in Azkaban instead of in the ground. But there's no real question of that, Potter. You know he has it." He looked up as Harry opened his mouth to question him further. "That's enough. Go do your job."

Harry left without another word.

* * *

"Oi! Harry!" Ron called, striding across the lobby towards Harry, who had been about to step through the Floo after a long day of hunting down alleged criminals. "I haven't seen you in ages, mate. How've you been?"

Brushing aside his frustration at being detained, he turned to his friend. It _had_ been a long time since he'd spoken to Ron, after all. Surely he could give him a minute of his time, to reconnect. "Busy. You know how work is, after all. How are you? How's Hermione?" He responded, injecting false cheer and enthusiasm into his words."

Ron beamed at him. "She's great, mate. We both are. Being engaged to her is amazing! She misses you, though. Wants to know when you'll be over." He clapped his friend on the back, leading him a few steps from the Floo, clearly intending to have a long conversation with him.

Harry bit his lip, considering. Draco was waiting for him at home, and he'd planned to surprise him with food from the Leaky Cauldron. After a long moment of deliberation, he sighed. "You know, mate, I'd love to catch up, but I have somewhere to be. Maybe we could get dinner sometime, though. Okay?"

Ron looked confused. "You have to go now? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You understand, right?" Harry asked, already heading towards the Floo, mind on what he'd order for their dinner. He didn't see the look of disappointment, and slight suspicion, on his friends face as he answered.

"Yeah…"


End file.
